redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:High Rhulain Khera/Tile Wildlough
Prologue :In the last season at Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Woods,all the Dibbuns were good and very helpful,so the elders are making a party for them called "Helpful Dibbuns". The left them upstairs in a dorm with Skipper Wildlough,his sister Bella,their much older brother Conele. The babes were mad because they couldn't go downstairs. :"Miz Belle,woy cun't we go downstairs?"asked mousemaid Jayna. :Bella quickly responded."The elders are talking. They don't want to be disturbed."Bella was stopped when Skipper pulled her aside. :"Why did Abbot Modifus leave us with them all?"asked Skipper. He didn't like being with unwarrior-like creatures. :"Because.." :"Miz Bella,wot's that?"Jayna's brother Henry interrupted. He was pointing to a breastplate,a kilt,a green cape,and a cornet with a green gem on. It got Skipper,Conele,and Bella's attention. :"It was our sister Tile Wildlough's armor. She was High Queen Rhulain of Green Isle. A High Rhulain is a fighting queen. See we are not from here,we're from Green Isle;came when we were young."said Skipper,trying not to cry. But he did. :"Wot's the matter Skip?"asked the hare babe Ritnel Longeyes Jr. :"She's dead. Died before we were born. But Conele remembers how. He fought next to her when she got killed by vermin!"said Bella,who also was crying. :"Cun you tell us how?"asked Jayna. :"I have to tell you the whole story. I was young,so I remember well. Where do I start......"said old Conele as she begun the tale of their sister High Queen Rhulain Tile Wildlough. Chapter 1 :Far away was Green Isle. The tall castle was were its otters lived. :In the tower was the sleeping High Queen Rhulain Tile Wildlough. The night before,she was crowned Queen and the best fighter because of her mother Lonna Wildlough's death;they had celebrated all night and she was tried. Tile was sleeping peacefully until her two seasons younger brother Conele came in banging two pots together. :BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! "Wakey,wakey High Rhulain!! It's a dark day for Green Isle!!"Conele yelled. Tile got up,grabbed the pots,and threw them out the window! Something then got her attention: a ship;a vermin ship!! A red-sailed ship was coming over the waves. It was a short distance away. :"Is that what you came to tell me?"asked Tile as she got her breastplate and put it on. She had her green kilt on already. Grabbing her cape and sword,she came up to Conele. "Answer me,is that what you came for??"she said even louder. :"Uh....yeah!! Wow is that really a vermin ship?"said Conele. :"Yah! Come we have to find father!'said Tile as she ran out the room. :"Cook Alena is going to slay you for throwing her best pots out the window Tile!"said Conele as they ran. :"Two things Conele: I'm Queen and she can't do that and also father is going to kill you for the way you woke me!"said Tile as she ran faster. ---- :"Father!!!"yelled Tile and Conele to their father Rid Wildlough. :"What is it you two?"asked Rid. :Tile was breathing very fast."Vermin......ship........coming at the east shore."she said. :Rid grabbed Tile and Conele to search for the other otters. ---- :"Everybeast quite please!!"yelled Tile. :Conele puffed out his chest."QUITE!!!!!! Tile,you may continue please."he said. :"Thank you Conele! Now,the vermin are pretty much at our door. We must go armed and speak with the-"Rid interrupted Tile. :"I say we go and attack them head on!! I not listing to a small girl!"Rid said to Tile. :Tile looked baffled."How can you call the queen a small girl. Also I'm your daughter!!"said Tile who started to get out her chair. :"Your plan won't work!! And don't you ever talk back to your fathe-" :"I'M QUEEN AND WHAT I SAY GOES!!!! YOU'RE NOT BOSS OF ME AND YOU NEVER WERE!!!"screamed Tile as she grabbed her sword's handle. :Conele knew a fight was about to start. Getting up,he got between the two. :Rid made a face of a killer and stumped out the room. "I am the boss of you!! You're just like your mother....."he said. :"So what if I am. Mother was Queen and High Rhilain;she was the boss of Conele and me......"said Tile back. In a fight,she always got the last word. She was the High Rhulain;a true fighter. ---- :The otters went with Tile's plan;they had to for what they just saw. They send the elders and young to a unknown cave. Rid stayed in his room. :The ship came to shore just as Tile and Conele came out. :A tall wildcat came out first with more cats behind her. :She walked up to Tile who was ready for battle."You must be the Queen and High Rhulain of Green Isle. I'm Tasrin The Killer. Now,surrender your castle if you know what is best for you all!"Tasrin said as she pulled out her sabre. :Tile and Conele quickly had their swords out."You better leave unless you want to become Tasrin The Dead!!"said Tile. :"Shut your horrible mouth!! You just made a big mistake Queen!!"Tasrin said as she pounced Tile to the ground. Chapter 2 :Tile kicked Tasrin off her,and was quickly on her. The wildcats and the otters were quickly battling each other. Wildcats were going down as the otters gained the upper hand. :Tile and Tasrin were still going head-to-head."Wildlough!!!!!!!!!"screamed Conele as he stabbed Tasrin in her back;it killed her. :"Retreat!!!!"screamed Tasrin's daughter Clawlily. The rest of the wildcats ran back on board the ship. The ship started to sail a distance away. :"We won Tile!!"said Conele. :Tile kept her eyes on the ship."We killed their leader. They will be back!"she said. ---- Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction